he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
He-Man in Exile
is the 13th episode of The New Adventures of He-Man. Plot summary Quakke is reporting the latest series of victories to Flogg, who is happy until Skeletor reminds him their deal; Flogg gets Primus and Skeletor gets He-Man, who is still free. Flogg sends Quakke to search He-Man with some Terrorclaws. Mutant Troopers put reward posters for He-Man while the Terrorclaws and Zeps search for him. In the forest, the Scientists are making artifacts from pieces of Staghorn's Terrorclaw they destroyed in the previous episode. Mara come to tell He-Man and the Scientists that Slush Head is in the nearby village carrying prisoners. The Scientists shoot at Slush Head's hovercar and Meldoc gets on board, behaving uncharacteristically brave agains Slush Head and a trooper. When the trooper is about to shoot Meldoc, He-Man comes to the rescue. The prisoners are freed and He-Man sends Slush Head and the trooper with the message that there has come the time of the rebellion. Slush Head's former prisoners decide to fight alongside He-Man's rebellion. The rebellion destroys several of the Mutants' vehicles. When news come to Flogg, he is angry. Skeletor assures him that the Zeps keep everything under control, but Flogg almost vents his anger on Quakke about farmers defeating some of his best trained troops. Skeletor reminds him that what they need to do is to capture He-Man. The scientists create a remote-controlled robot using the captured Terrorclaw and a Zep. They use it against an intruder until they find it's a child. The child tells He-Man about a Zep invasion at her hometown, and since the Mutant attacks won't stop until they have He-Man, he decides to give them exactly that. At night, He-Man and his rebellion drive away a contingent led by Hoove. Hoove reports to Quakke and tells him to call Skeletor and tell him his plan is working. Skeletor is happy to get the call; he knew He-Man would help the town. Skeletor tells he will be there at dawn, and orders to round the village with Terrorclaws in the meantime. The next morning, Adam and Mara talk to the townspeople who don't want anything to do with He-Man's battles, but Adam tries to tell them you sometimes must fight when peace is threathened. Skeletor sends Quakke as an advance, and the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull tells Adam to teach the villagers how to defend themselves. Adam transforms into He-Man, who saves a child from Quakke's Terrorclaw's stomp, and uses the Power Sword's reflection of Primus' three suns to blind Quakke and make him fall. After Quakke flees, the villagers decide not to live in fear, and the scientists present them the blueprints for a new secret weapon. Skeletor leads a full Terrorclaw and Zep attack force, but they find the village empty. Skeletor knows He-Man is hidden and threathens to destroy the village if he doesn't appear. He-Man faces Skeletor and offers to surrender if the Mutants leave the village alone. Skeletor refuses and shoots He-Man, just to find he has shot a mirror. Then the scientists try to use their robot against the Mutants, but the controls don't answer. The Terrorclaws open fire, but they only hit mirrors and their shots are reflected to themselves. Skeletor breaks the mirrors, but then the villagers subdue the Mutants with hose water and logs. Skeletor escapes swearing vengeance. The villagers thank He-Man for helping them, but He-Man says they always had the bravery, and while this isn't their last battle, it's their first victory. Moral When Alcon is working with a hammer, He-Man warns him to wear a facemask to protect his face in case of an accident. External links *Big Cartoon Database *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *TVDB *TVmaze Category: The New Adventures of He-Man episodes Category:Episode articles without images